Things That Go Squish In The Night
by FreudTastic
Summary: A mysterious man gives three of the Straw Hat crew's members an unexpected... 'visit'. WARNING: Contains BDSM, Bondage, Humilation, and RAPE! Don't like, don't read!


**One Piece is the property of Eiichiro Oda; I do not own One Piece or any of its characters besides my own OCs. This is a purely fan-made fiction.**

**Mizake is my OC, and I will allow you to use him but only if you ask me first!**

**WARNING: This story contains DARK elements! BDSM, Bondage, Humiliation, and RAPE! If you are faint-hearted or just don't like any of the things listed, DO NOT READ THIS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

><p>"Damn it, this city's really a bore…" Zoro groaned as he was walking around the streets of Water 7, the city located near the Enies Lobby and Tower of Justice. After having won their recent battle against the CP9 and having made an enemy of the World Government, and also having to burn their former ship Going Merry, the Straw Hats were now stuck on this island until they would get a new ship, which Franky and Iceburg had promised to build for them. Personally, Zoro did not trust them, but Franky had helped them against the CP9 and battles at Enies Lobby, so he just had to deal with it for now. It still itched him in the back of his neck, however, and he was just really bored right now. As he didn't see where he was going, he bumped into someone, and made the person fall to the ground. "O-Oh, sorry… didn't see ya." He said as he held out his hand to help the person up. He was dressed in a dark grey hoodie which was unzipped to reveal his lithe, yet slightly muscular chest and a strangely-patterned blue tattoo near the collar of his neck and down on his upper chest. The hoodie, along with his white hair, covered up his face, but the young man reached for Zoro's hand, but instead of holding it firmly, he just felt around it, making Zoro cringe a bit. "You gonna hold it or what?" he growled, which made the younger one jerk a bit and hold it firmly, allowing Zoro to help him up.<p>

"S-Sorry…" he said with a weak, stammering voice, almost as if he was about to collapse at any moment. "Your hand… it is so… strong." Zoro rolled his eyes. This kid was slightly getting on his nerves already, and he hadn't even met him! But he decided to keep calm anyway, and just shrugged it off.

"Yeah, whatever kid… look, you think you'll be able to walk on your own?" he asked him, and the young man just nodded. Didn't give off as much as a 'thank you', making the swordsman even more annoyed. "Fine, be that way." He grunted and walked off. "Man, kids these days…" he muttered as he walked. What he didn't notice, however, was that the young man behind him was not walking anywhere, and if he had been more careful to watch, he'd seen the man's red, piercing eyes glow underneath his locks of white hair, and a wide, sharp-toothed grin form underneath them.

'_That man… his strength is so amazing… my hand still shivers from his touch! It's so amazing~! I must have him…'_ he thought as he then turned around and walked off in the opposite direction as he wanted to figure out who it was. As fate would have it, he passed by a billboard filled with 'Wanted' posters put up by the Marines, and he glanced at it, soon noticing the picture of the man along with many more.

"Hm?" he cocked an eyebrow before ripping off Zoro's wanted poster to look at it. "Roronoa Zoro, huh? The infamous Pirate Hunter? Turned pirate, huh… ha! This is my luckiest catch yet!" he grinned to himself, before noticing two more that caught his eye. "Hm? These two must be of the same crew then… Black-Leg Sanji… and Tony Tony Chopper… eh? This is my luckiest day so far!" he ripped off Sanji's and Chopper's posters as well before walking off, cackling softly to himself.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back to Zoro, he was approaching a rather small house that was the Straw Hats' temporary living place since they had no ship at the moment. "Hey? Anyone there?" he called out as he entered, no one answering for a while until he heard the familiar trotting sound of hooves against wood as he saw Chopper rush up to greet him with a big smile, almost like a dog greeting his master.<p>

"Hi Zoro!" the child giggled a bit and smiled in his cute ways. "I'm the only one here right now. Luffy said he was gonna check around town a bit more, Nami and Sanji are shopping, and Robin was going to speak with the locals." Zoro rolled his eyes as he heard what Nami and Sanji were doing. So typical of that perverted chef, he thought. He knelt down and lifted off Chopper's hat to ruffle his fur a bit on his head, causing the child reindeer to giggle again. "Zoro, that tickles!"

"Oh, does it now?" the green-haired man smirked a bit as he rubbed a bit harder, causing Chopper to laugh uncontrollably. But he stopped his torture as he put the boy's pink top hat back on his head. "Alright, I'm just gonna take a nap I guess… not much to do in this boring-ass town…" he yawned and walked off to his room to take some rest. Chopper, in the meantime, trotted off to the kitchen as he was on his way there when Zoro had arrived. He needed some water for his new recipe of medicine, so he went up to the kitchen sink, but realized he was too short.

"Aw, man!" he sighed. "And I promised Nami to not use Heavy Point in the house after what happened with me and Luffy…" a light bulb suddenly lit up over the child's hat as he had an idea, and he rushed over and pushed a chair over to the sink. "Bingo!" he smiled and hopped up on the chair, just perfectly reaching for the sink as he held a small vial under the tap and turned on the water. But no water came. "Huh? Is it broken or something?" he asked himself, and turned it off and on a few times. But nothing still happened. "Ngh! This is annoying!" he frowned, still turning it off and on repeatedly, but just as he turned it on a final time, a loud, gurgling sound was heard from the tap, as if something was travelling up it. Chopper froze a bit, not knowing what it was, until a massive splash came out of the tap, and water began to flow at a quick pace, even quicker than he had adjusted it to be. "Aah! O-Oh no, I broke it!" he gasped, leaping off the chair and was about to head to Zoro to ask for help, but suddenly, he felt something _grab_ him. Something wet, slippery and slimy. He turned his head slowly, dread filling his eyes, and he screamed out in panic as he saw a hand grabbing him. But it was not a normal hand… It was a hand, made out of _water_. "AAAAAHH! ZORO! ZORO HELP M-MMMFFF!" his screams became muffled as another watery hand grabbed around his muzzle, keeping him shut as behind him, the water was overflowing the sink and pouring onto the floor, and from the hands, a torso emerged, along with arms connected to the hands, and finally a head. Covered in white hair, hiding underneath a dark grey hood and covering red, piercing eyes.

"Hush, hush, little boy~" a voice cackled behind the terrified reindeer, as he felt himself lifted up the ground as the rest of the person was formed, holding him in his hands and holding his muzzle to prevent him from speaking. "There's no need to struggle against the water… you will just drown quicker, and that's no fun~" Chopper's eyes grew wide as he actually felt it. The water around his mouth was beginning to make it hard for him to breathe, as if he was actually drowning. He gagged and squirmed in the young man's grip, but it was useless as he could feel his breath leaving him, a big bubble of it forming inside the liquid hand as it for some reason made the man holding him groan in… lust? "Aahh, yes~ Feel that~? The fresh air of panic, filling the water… so beautiful~ So utterly euphoric!" he smirked and leaned near Chopper, whispering into his sensitive ear. _'I think you and I are going to have a lot of fun… little one~'_

"MMHFF!" Chopper kept up his muffled groans as he tried to struggle free anew, but to no avail as the hands just tightened around his muzzle and hand, making him squeal a bit. He did not see it at first, but from the man's back, multiple, water-made tentacles burst out into the open air, slithering and crawling along the ground towards him, one of them a very slim and thin one, filled with a purple substance. Chopper squeaked the moment he saw them snake towards him, and kept struggling as he felt them begin to crawl around his body, tying up his wrist and ankles as they held him up in the air, and then felt the man's hands release his mouth, making him gasp and couch up water, allowed to breathe again. But before he could scream for help, the thin, purple-filled tentacle shot up, and like a syringe, it penetrated Chopper's skin near his neck, injecting whatever substance it was, and then left, retreating into the man's body again. What happened next, was that Chopper suddenly began to feel dizzy. Lightheaded and most of all… extremely hot. "A-Aahh~ W-What's… happening?" he groaned, feeling warm all over his body, but the most searing heat was coming from his groin, being utterly unbearable for him as he squirmed around and moaned in pain, feeling his small cock grow in his shorts as the cramped space was too tight for him.

"Aah~ The aphrodisiac is working then~" the man cackled wickedly as he saw the reindeer try and struggle from the heat, and seeing his cock growing hard and bulge out of his shorts. "Kihihihihi~ This is going to be sooooooooo fun~! You know what that does, fuzzy boy? Huh? That's the strongest aphrodisiac I got! It'll turn your body into fire; make you feel so extremely hot that you'll finally BEG for someone to give you a hard, good fuck until it's gone~!"

"A-Aahh~ S-So… hot~ B-Burning~" was all Chopper could groan as the toxic was taking over his mind, his cock dribbling pre at a constant rate as a wet spot formed through his shorts.

"Yes, yes~ You're burning up from the inside~! You're in flames! Hotter than Hell itself!" the man grinned wickedly as, while he mocked and teased Chopper, he could feel his tail hole flex and throb as it too was beginning to burn with the same heat radiating from his crotch, as if he was a female in heat.

"Aahh~! N-Noooooo~… m-make… make it stop~! A-Aanh… h-haah~" Chopper struggled as he tried and bring a hoof down to his bulging, wet shorts and relieve himself, but the tentacles were holding him tightly as the man they belonged to only grinned further. He gasped and had his eyes roll back into his sockets, almost, from the agonizing heat. "Aahhhnnnaa… n-no more… no more~! P-Please… relieve it… s-stop my heat~!"

"Eh, what's that? You gotta tell me my name, you slutty little deer!" the man grinned, as he leaned in and whispered his name, which Chopper barely picked up through his haze of lust, but he nodded.

"P-Please… M-Mizake… f-f-fuck me~" he then begged, and the man, finally revealed as Mizake, grinned wickedly.

"I'd love to do that… sadly I can't. Can't get a boner even if my life depended on it, y'see." He smirked. "But I got other ways to do it~" and with that, five more tentacles sprouted from his back and were on the reindeer, two small ones, and three bigger, the third being as thick as one of Chopper's hooves. One of the bigger ones lodged itself into Chopper's mouth, preventing him from speaking as through his haze, Chopper could, and wanted nothing more than to suck it, which he did. The second one pulled off Chopper's pants and revealed his hard, small cock and pulsing hot tail hole to the world, and it then attached itself around Chopper's member, squeezing and suckling around the reindeer's manhood as it made him buck his hips a bit, which the two thinner tentacles prevented the moment they grabbed onto the reindeer's small, furry butt cheeks and spread them open.

"Mmmgghh~" Chopper groaned through his lusty sensation as he suckled firmly on the tentacle in his mouth while his cock spasmed inside the second one and sent jets of pre down it, and the moment the two small, thin appendages reached and stroked around his sensitive rim, he gasped out loudly and felt them slide inside his hole, groaning even more as they rubbed and tickled the inside of his anus and stimulated him even further, making him spurt his pre harder into the suckling tentacle's orifice. The two tentacles then spread his tail hole open as the third, thickest of them moved up to his rim, poking into his tightness as after that, the reindeer's eyes went wide open as he let out a muffled scream, feeling the thickness of the watery vine spread him wide open and fill his burning insides, his cock throbbing harder as he was on the edge.

"Aahh, yes~" Mizake groaned, his eyes glazed over with the same lusty expression as Chopper's as he seemed to enjoy it as much as he did. The truth was, his water appendages were connected to his lust center in his brain, so this was basically his way to have sexual intercourse. The reason he could not fuck people normally was because of since a young age, he developed an erectile dysfunction, meaning his penis could not get hard at all. Not even from any amount of stimulation. But this… this was just as good, if not even better. "Ooh fuck yes~ This one is tight, ain't he my love~?" he groaned, referring to the thick vine which was now ravaging Chopper's tail hole, thrusting in and out of him while the two thinner tentacles kept him spread open. "Yes… ravage him~! Spread him wide!"

"M-Mmhhh! Mmmgghh!" Chopper squealed through muffled moans of desire as he was still nursing on the tentacle in his mouth, groaning as his ass was penetrated deeply and felt the thick tentacle tickle his prostate, to the point where he could not take any more, and he let out a muffled yell as his cock spasmed and he came right into the tentacle sucking it, the semen going along it and slowly making its way into Mizake's body, making him groan in delight.

"Aah, fuck yeah~ Reindeer cum is sort of… sweet~ Kihihihihihihihihi~! Oh this is so FUN~!" he cackled and grinned as he then felt a tingle inside his body, and he groaned, leaning back his head a bit. "Aah, yes~ Heeeeeeeere it comes~ Take it all, you slut~!" white, stringy streams of liquid began trailing along the tentacles in Chopper's mouth and rear end, and as they reached their destinations, they filled both the boy's ends with thick, creamy cum, forcing him to swallow it through his mouth and coating the insides of his rectal walls with it, the load being so big Chopper almost gagged on it and had it seep out of his ass and along his legs, dripping onto the floor which was already stained with water.

"M-Mmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhh….." Chopper groaned as he finally took it all in, his belly bulging a bit from the load he'd taken, and then felt the tentacles leaving his body, untying from his wrists and ankles and pulling out of his ass and mouth as he was then dropped into the puddle of cum and water, and from behind him, a loud, slurping noise was heard as Mizake's whole body suddenly turned to water, and he seeped back through the tap he had come from.

"Don't think this is over yet, though! I still have two more in your crew to deal with, so I'll be back! KIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!" and with that, he was gone. As quickly as he had arrived. Chopper was just left on the ground, soaked in water and the man's sperm, moaning and shivering as his tail hole was still quivering from the wide spreading and seeping with cum. Suddenly, footsteps were heard as Zoro came to check on the reindeer.

"Oi, Chopper, you ok? I thought I heard noises from 'ere, so I thought I'd check to see if you were o-!" he froze in his movements, seeing the reindeer huddled up in a puddle of semen and water, the kitchen floor being a mess, and seeing parts of the reindeer's body still coated in the white fluids, namely his furry little butt. "W-What the hell happened to you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, for those who read this and did not read the warnings, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! And yet you chose to read it! You have no one else to blame but yourselves, so if you dare to give me Flames, I will send you to the deepest pits of Impel Down with them! As always, Rate and Review, and I will hopefully "cum" with more chapters soon. ;3<strong>


End file.
